En tu mirada me siento perdido
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Habia algo que Yusaku hacia de manera inconsciente y que ha provocado que casi sufra incidentes si no fuera por Takeru y Shima. Y es que, no podia separar su mirada de Aoi, no entendia el porque pero si saber que la chica se ve demasiado linda con una sonrisa en su rostro.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Algo lindo de mi pareja favorita hetero. Así es, Yusaku x Aoi. Me encanta escribir de estos dos jóvenes que aún me hacen creer que en algún futuro, puede que se encuentren un poco más sus sentimientos. ¡Serán hermosos! Yo quiero un romance de ellos, algo más cercano. ¡Se que será hermoso!**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Había algo que Yusaku hacia de manera inconsciente, algo que no podia evitar hacer y algo de lo que Takeru y Shima siempre le avisaban para que dejará de hacer aquello porque llamaba demasiada la atención.

Y es que, no sabía desde que momento, Yusaku empezó a observar más seguido a Aoi. Si, no sabía desde cuando, su mirada buscaba a la chica cada vez que no la veía, cada vez que ella entraba al salón y saludaba a sus compañeros. La veía caminar al cambio de clase doméstica o al gimnasio. En las mañanas que llegaban a clases o en las tardes cuando salían de la misma, sus usuales "Buenos días" y "Hasta mañana". De alguna manera, su mirada la buscaba y aunque ya le habían advertido, no había entendido. Ya van varias veces que Yusaku tropieza un poco en las escaleras, que choca con algunos de sus compañeros o hasta se estampa con la misma pared. Agradecía un poco avergonzado, que Takeru y Shima están a su lado para evitar más desgracias en su historial de heridas.

Y es que, podía decir que Aoi era una chica linda, le causaría más vergüenza de lo que suele sentir. No estaba acostumbrado hablar con las chicas y mucho menos con las que suelen rodearlo, fue una sorpresa para él, saber que tenía un club de fans. Pero con Aoi, era diferente, podía hablar con ella como si nada, podía entablar una pequeña y sencilla conversación, además, la chica es bastante atenta a lo que quiere decir. Le daba su tiempo para buscar las palabras y siempre le daba una pequeña sonrisa cuando llegaban a un tema en común.

Como Blue Maiden, la chica es aún más fuerte que no puede evitar que le cause curiosidad cuando la observa con atención. Sonreía más como a veces, llegaba a discutir. Sus mejillas levemente infladas y el ceño levemente fruncido. Era algo que sólo él como Playmaker, puede apreciar con atención. Aún cuando están dentro del mundo virtual, no puede separar su mirada de ella. Era linda, no podia evitar pensar en eso cada vez que la ve y hay veces en las que Ai tiene que hacerlo traer a la realidad antes de chocar con algún edificio o demás jugadores que se encuentran navegando con su D-board. Aunque, lo hacía a propósito, ver y escuchar aquella pequeña risita de ella, era algo lindo que no le importaba hacer el ridículo de vez en cuando.

Cada vez que la veía, no podia evitar suspirar y sonreír. Mirarla hasta que alguien llama su atención y sólo mover su cabeza para mirar la ventana pero realmente agradecía, que aún así podía ver a la chica llegar a su lugar, acomodar su cabello y sonreír un poco, una sonrisa ligera que le gustaba más. En sus clases, prestaba atención a sus maestros pero siempre miraba de reojo a la chica, como rascaba un poco su cabeza cuando no entendia algún tema. Cuando subía su mano a su mentón para pensar y como alzaba un poco el lápiz ante la respuesta a lo que el profesor le decía.

No le importaba ser regañado por el profesor y responder con acierto cada vez que le pregunta algo. Su mirada no podia separarla de ella.

**-Creo que te puedo culpar de algo Aoi **-Fue lo que Yusaku habló a su compañera frente a él en una tarde en el camión de perritos calientes.

**-¿Qué hice? **-Fue lo que pregunto un poco asustada.

**-Es tu culpa que los profesores me llamen la atención y casi me maté con tantos tropiezos que tengo en la escuela**

**-Creo que eso es más por tu imprudencia Yusaku **-Opino Takeru.

**-No, esto es culpa de Aoi** -Yusaku alzó los hombros. Noto la mirada preocupada de su compañera y sólo sonrió.**\- Es que siempre me pierdo en su mirada **-Vio las mejillas rojas de Aoi.**\- Y su sonrisa es la más bonita de las escenas que me gusta observar**

Yusaku se levantó y se acercó a pedir más comida a Kusanagi. A Takeru por poco y se le caen los lentes de aquella impresión y Aoi no sabía como reaccionar, jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos.

**-Le he dicho tantas veces que no sea tan directo o algo malo va a pasar algún día** -Susurró Takeru.**\- Zaizen-san ¿Estas bien?**

**-Yusaku me dijo que era linda **-Susurró con ánimos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y subió sus manos a sus mejillas, estaban calientes.**\- ¡Oh por Dios! El me dijo que era linda** -Reprimio un pequeño grito.**\- ¿Como debo verme más bonita para él, Takeru-san?**

Takeru suspiro. Tal pareciera, que eran tal para cual, sólo soltó una risita para dar ánimos a la joven, recordaba algunas cosas que un día Kiku le dijo, tal vez podría servir en ellos. Mientras tanto, Yusaku no pudo evitar cubrir su rostro y hacerse bolita dentro del camión de comida rápida. ¿En serio había dicho eso? No podía entender como pero ahora, ahora sólo quería esconderse. Aunque no mentía, Aoi era una chica linda y ahora por culpa de ella, le había dicho aquello que siempre había pensado. Kusanagi Shoichi suspiro divertido mientras guardaba aquel vídeo y se lo mandaba algunos conocidos. Saber que Yusaku podía decir un cumplido y hablar con una chica, sonrió orgulloso de que el que considera su hermano menor, creciera cuando hasta hace unos meses, el joven no sabía como entablar conversación con alguna chica.

Y es que Yusaku se sentía perdido en la mirada de Aoi. Motivo por el cual no podia desviar su mirada de ella, por donde viera, la chica era bastante hermosa y eso provocaba que se sintiera como un idiota. Cuando se asomó un poco, su corazón brinco un poco, ver aquella sonrisa y aquel sonrojo. Si, por ella se sentía perdido, no quería imaginar más adelante cuando la vea y se lancé de un precipicio.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Al mundo le hace falta más historias de ellos dos. ¡Aquí estoy para entregar estas historias de ellos! No me cansaré de escribir de ellos. ¡Son demasiado hermosos que alivian mi alma! ¡Espero que sean un poco más canon en el anime! Lo deseo realmente. ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

**Se que fue algo corto pero da igual cuando el sentimiento de entiende. Aunque siendo un poco más obvio, quería que fuera un poco corto pero lindo y divertido de mi romance favorito.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Jueves 27 de Junio de 2019**


End file.
